


Apartment 23

by mykokoro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweet, VictUuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, and i love them, and living together, because they are SO IN LOVE, but anyways it's literally just fluff, id love to call this an au but this probably actually happens, literally just these boys being cute, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykokoro/pseuds/mykokoro
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri move into their first home together, and neither thinks they've ever been happier. Even if they really only belonged to each other, their hearts would always have a place in their peaceful home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was taking this fic pretty slowly at first because I wanted to make sure it was perfect, but after I saw episode seven today all of that went out the window and I just wrote nonstop until it was done, because I am SO HAPPY. I am honestly still trying to process what an amazing show this is for having an open, healthy gay relationship and I just??
> 
> Anyway, if you're here for fluff, you're in the right place. I really hope you enjoy it!

“Ready?”

Yuuri’s head bobbed into an eager nod. His eyes met a glacial blue that softened at their contact. The door slowly shortening the gap between him and his new life, birch hardwood peeked through the widening space.

“We’ll have to get the sign outside updated,” he remarked, dragging his suitcase into the empty room. Sunlight flooded the crystal window on the back wall, casting an amber hue into the warm air. Dark counters embraced a small corner to the immediate left, but other than that, it was completely empty. Makkachin bounded into the ambiance, filling its emptiness with a sense of familiarity. Cardboard boxes scattered the living space, forcing a sigh to Yuuri’s lips just thinking about the amount of work they were about to do.

A warmth entwined his hand, gentle voice passing through his ears. “Let’s get started, then,” Viktor grinned, squeezing Yuuri’s fingers. He returned the smile and perched himself on the ground. Surrounded by boxes of any shape or size, he grabbed one closest to him and resolved to begin that one first.

“Yuuri, isn’t Hemnes our TV shelf?” Viktor grimaced at the instruction manual.

“How should I know?” Yuuri sighed. “I don’t speak Swedish.”

“Well, whatever. Let’s start on this one.”

As it turned out, “let’s start on this one” meant something entirely more difficult to two men in their late twenties who had never touched wood outside of a fireplace, let alone assembled anything out of it. Sure, there were instructions, but they were nothing more than booklets of vague pictures depicting pieces they weren’t even sure existed. So, in that case, “let’s start on this one” turned into four hours of confused looks and bickering over what things were to begin with until the two managed to piece together the wood in something that vaguely resembled a shelf. Or maybe a coffee table?

“Viktor, is this it?” Yuuri’s eyes might as well have bore holes in the object.

Viktor’s fingers clutched his chin as he surveyed their work. “I…think so.”

“We’re done?”

“We’re done.”

A toothy smile tugged at Yuuri’s lips, excitement spreading across his face. “We’re done!”

Their questioning tones slowly billowed into hot air balloon giggles, elation rising with the mild air. The tall accomplishment sent a sense of pride through their skin, and they didn’t hesitate to tangle up in each other in celebration. Lips pressing against each other, reluctantly leaving their smiling figures, Viktor’s arms tangled around Yuuri’s waist and they were left to a mess of disorderly limbs. Pulling away only allowed for their worries to melt into each other’s gazes.

“Ah, but it’s already dark,” Yuuri reluctantly brought his eyes to the cool breeze waltzing into the apartment. Sprinkled stars blew a chill into the space, but the tightening in Viktor’s chest was much more urgent.

“We set up the bed, right?” The words emerged with hesitance.

Yuuri’s stomach dropped. “No…”

So, with the prompt dissipation of their exhilaration, they had no choice but to coil up in a mountain of blankets on the hard floor and sleep.

“Goodnight, Makkachin,” Yuuri said with a sigh, the poodle responding only with a quiet whine of dissatisfaction. He was so used to sleeping in their bed that even when they bought him a cushion, he refused to use it. _At least it came in handy now, I guess,_ Yuuri thought to himself, yawning as he drew layers of fleecy blankets up to his chin.

Viktor wrapped his arms around the small of his boyfriend’s back, smile rising onto his lips. “Sweet dreams, my prince,” he spoke in a low tone as their faces drew closer.

“You’re really getting creative with your pet names now, aren’t you?” Yuuri smirked, weaving his arms around Viktor’s neck and sneaking a kiss on his nose.

“You can’t say you don’t love me for it.” Viktor’s eyelids fell on drooping eyes.

“Of course I can’t,” the man let his breath melt into the warmth of Viktor’s body. “Now can I have my goodnight kiss?”

Viktor pulled the smaller body into his. “Anything for you, peaches.”

“Oh, shut up.” Yuuri pushed their lips together playfully, and before long they had fallen asleep in the fluttering heartbeat they shared. Admittedly, it wasn’t so bad, even if they were stuck on the ground.

* * *

Red hues prodded at the hollow space beneath Viktor’s closed eyes, forcing a fluttering motion into his eyelids. The morning sun greeted him with softness, cool drift strewing goosebumps onto his arms. Tense, Viktor noticed the uncomfortable absence of weight on his forearm and jolted from his position.

Yuuri was there, sitting on the ground and aiming a bewildered expression at crumpled instructions suffering his compact hold. His eyebrows softened, eyes widened, lips formed a small ‘o’, all in a sequence of startled definition spreading across his face.

“Viktor! I can explain! You weren’t- This was supposed to be a surpri…se,” Yuuri’s voice trailed off, succumbing to defeat after quickly realizing Viktor’s figure closing in on whatever desperate attempt he had begun. Laughing, eyes squeezed shut for the sweet and sour taste of Yuuri’s gesture, the Russian man pulled him tumbling into a snug embrace.

Yuuri’s arms put only a little pressure on his shoulder blades, returning the greeting with an underwhelming agreement. His lips narrowed into a pout, “I was going to make the bed before you got up… To surprise you…”

Viktor felt him burying his face into his ribs, yielding to a jubilant chuckle. “It’s the thought that counts.”

After recovering from the pouting aftermath of Yuuri’s defeat, the two determined to finish their desperate Ikea building endeavor. Considering last night’s unsettling realization, the valuable lesson of building the bed first was learned, and to avoid any further inconvenience, they would try to get their apartment in order by the end of the day. Preferably, they wouldn’t have to sort any confusing Swedish furniture names the next morning.

By the time they were done with it, the vacancy had been replaced with furnishings in every corner. A living room hailed the living space with bookshelves full of CDs and photo albums, loveseat and armchairs cushioned by a plush grey carpet. Their kitchen had become ornamented with a small round dining table with seats for two and jars full of dog treats they had in tow. Luckily enough, even curtains were stuck somewhere in their boxes (probably by Yuuri’s mom) and prevented early morning unhappiness in the future. Finally, their story was unfolding on the very walls of their new home.

Yuuri collapsed on the (newly assembled!) couch, brushing the sweat from his forehead. He opened his mouth to salute the hard work of his partner in the undertaking, but a thundering rumble split the peaceful air before he could get a word in.

“Yuuuuri, can we go get something to eat? It’s past noon already,” Viktor whined from his starfish shaped indent in the rug.

“We don’t have any food, though, so it’d have to be convenience store bento until we go grocery shopping…” Yuuri replied through pursed lips.

Viktor sprung in thrill. “Japanese bento?! Let’s go!” Before Yuuri could say anything, he was already at the door, not even having bothered to change from his baggy sweatpants. “Right now!”

So, there they were, Yuuri struggling to catch up with his boyfriend’s impatient stride toward the corner store. Viktor tugged him along, palms sweaty just thinking about the new “authentic” Japanese experience he was about to receive firsthand.

“Yuuri! Look at all the kinds they have!” Viktor exclaimed, mouth forming a heart as he took in all the colorful pre-packaged sushi containers. Yuuri let out a tone of agreement, holding back a smile. _And this isn’t even all the selection you’d see in bigger stores…_

After nearly thirty minutes of an indecisive goof picking between meals that were all about the same cardboard taste, the two finally got on their way home. “Thank you, Yuuri! You’re the best boyfriend in the world!” Viktor might as well have been a puppy when he got this animated.

“Well, we share our money now, so it’s not really a big deal,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

Plunking down at their dining table for two, Viktor practically inhaled his sushi as Yuuri watched, swallowing his amusement. It didn’t help when he practically choked after the wasabi hit his throat, sending Yuuri plunging into hilarity underneath the table.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing, nothing.” Said the guy barely getting his words between giggles.

They finally got some down time after that, cuddling up on the sofa under a heap of blankets. It took them more time to decide on a movie than it did to watch it, and by the time the credits were rolling both had fallen sound asleep. Yuuri’s head fell onto Viktor’s lap, his fingers combing through his scalp lulling him into a deep slumber. Before long, Viktor nodded off, holding Yuuri’s warmth in his arms.

Rising from sleep, a vespertine feeling whispered goosebumps into Yuuri’s skin. The crescent moon, draping its scattered stars in a veil across the sky, sent him a familiar shiver. Stomach letting out a peevish rumble, the hunger poking discomfort into his guts forced Yuuri reluctantly off Viktor’s lap. Cold hardwood cushioned the man’s toes, curling into his feet, as he shuffled to the kitchen. He rubbed, eyelashes digging into the bags under his eyes to clear his groggy vision. Scanning the pantry through crooked glasses, Yuuri’s lips pinched into a grimace, eventually settling for a package of instant noodles.

Heat creating a film of fog on his lenses, Yuuri dropped the conglomeration of dry noodles into the bubbles. The saucepan hissed as he drove the wood spoon into the formation, breaking it apart into small blocks. Yuuri grasped the hem of his shirt and lifted the fabric to his glasses, wiping away condensation to see before the steam rose and reset his quick work again.

Thud. A vehement cluttering filled the thin air, and Yuuri’s muscles immediately tightened. His despair rolled into a lump as he sent it down his throat in a gulp, hands clutching at the spoon as if it would protect him. Creak after creak, the familiar clamor of someone approaching the kitchen sent the boy’s mind into a frenzy. Heartbeat pulsing into the grip he held on the utensil, his voice let out a cracking tone.

“W-who’s there?”

Moments of silence passed. _Okay, Yuuri, calm down. There’s no way someone’s in the house._ He held his trusty defense mechanism against his chest and let a long exhale fall out of his mouth. _Just ignore it. It’s probably nothing, anyway._ Yuuri pried his eyes away from the entrance to the kitchen and stuck the spoon back into clumps of noodles. His glasses, beginning to cloud with water droplets, shielded shifting eyes. The boy took one last glance, just to be safe.

The broad-shouldered silhouette emerged, shadows shifting between dancing shards of moonlight, and before Yuuri could even think, boiling water sprinkled his feet. Force conglomerated in his arms as the spoon, dripping with hot liquid, hit the pursuer square in the nose.

“YUURI WHAT THE-”

Ware hit the hardwood in a cluttering riot. Yuuri’s eyes made their way – slowly, abashedly – upwards. It was Viktor, his hand groping at the spot where he had just hit him. With a spoon. Drenched in hot water.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Yuuri snatched a dishcloth from the counter and spilled cold water into its fiber, pressing it violently against Viktor’s forehead. His eyebrows knotted into a jungle of anxiety, the hand that wasn’t holding the dishcloth awkwardly grabbing at Viktor’s cheek as if seeking support. It wasn’t as if he was helping the situation, either. All the Russian man did was stand there, stomach contracting erratically by way of erupting laughter.

“Really, it’s okay, Yuuri,” Viktor pulled a mass of overcooked noodles from the seasoned broth. A glance to his side revealed Yuuri, guilt settling into his face, staring into his ramen bowl with regret. Viktor’s hand found its way to his chin, pulling the man’s eyes to look at him. “It’s okay,” he said again, softly this time.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pushing their noses together. “I really am sorry.” He lifted his head to align his lips with Viktor’s forehead, pressing a kiss into the red spot swelling on top of his skin. A smile crept up on his boyfriend’s lips as Yuuri met his eyes again.

“As if I could stay mad at someone who makes me midnight instant noodles,” He smirked. “Oh, and I think someone’s forgotten my goodnight kiss.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, biting down a smile. Pulling Viktor’s lips into his, he melted into the familiar warmth. In the end, ramen wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Eyelids slowly rising from their perch, Yuuri awoke to the morning sun passing through thin curtains. Sunspots danced on the sheets, pulled over his body and enveloping a peaceful Viktor beside him. His hand found its way to Viktor’s cheek, tracing the little bumps on his skin and brushing against his face affectionately. It brought a fond expression to his face, mouth curling into a proud grin.

“Mmm… Good morning, Yuuri…” Viktor spoke, too tired to even part his lips properly and letting his words come out as sleepy grumbles.

“Morning,” Yuuri shimmied himself closer.

Viktor obviously wasn’t that tired, though, because as soon as Yuuri closed the space between them he didn’t hesitate to wrap him into a sloppy kiss. Fingers tangling into each other’s hair, the two let their eyes shut in each other’s glow. They lay there for a while, staring at each other, Viktor’s hands catching in small knots they found in Yuuri’s hair, Yuuri’s fingers charting stars in his boyfriend’s skin.

“C’mon. I’ll make breakfast, so take a shower first,” Yuuri pulled away reluctantly.

Yolk slipping out of its shell, Yuuri cracked a couple eggs into a bowl. A hum vibrated his lips as he shook salt into the yellow mixture.

“Yuuuuuuri! Can you bring me a towel?” The echoing tone forced a roll into Yuuri’s eyes.

The man sighed and took a breath before shouting, “Coming!”

Yuuri’s glasses immediately fogged as he entered the bathroom, towel in hand. Viktor was peeking out of the glass box, muscles rippling under his frame. Yuuri looked nothing but unamused as he handed him the towel.

“It’s like you’re just looking for ways to make me see you naked,” he complained, rubbing the clouded glass on his shirt.

Viktor looked up from towel draping over his wet hair and smirked. “Maybe I am.” He tugged Yuuri into him, hugging his dry body and dipping down for a kiss. That didn’t go over so well, though, because the last thing Yuuri wanted on a perfectly calm Sunday morning was to be smooched by someone sopping wet, regardless of if that someone was his needy boyfriend.

“I’ll kiss you as much as you want once you put some pants on,” Yuuri said coolly, heading in a beeline back to the kitchen.

Loud sizzling erupting from the hot pan, Yuuri dumped the beaten eggs out and prodded at them with a spatula. A heat snuck up on him from behind, ensnaring his torso and placing weight on his shoulder. Viktor, head buried in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, eagerly planted kisses all over the man’s shoulders. Giggles spewing through Yuuri’s body, he barely maintained enough composure to stir the scrambling mixture.

“I really love you, you know that?” Viktor nibbled at the man’s ear, voice low with endearment.

Yuuri laughed a little more. “Yeah, yeah, now let me finish cooking.”

His boyfriend tightened his grip in reply. “I don’t wanna let go,” Viktor moaned.

“I’ll hit you with the spoon. This time it’ll be on purpose,” Yuuri warned, sweet tones dancing in his voice.

“Fine…” Viktor grumbled, plopping himself down at the table.

Not long after, Yuuri set down two plates of toast, bacon and eggs and two mugs of black coffee. They dug in, fervor bobbing up and down in the shadows of the apartment, filling the air with a certain softness that was the most comfortable feeling in the world to them.

Just as Yuuri gathered up their plates and coffee cups, Viktor had his head propped up on his hand, staring out the window. _He’s still pouting…_ Yuuri thought to himself. He gave up on plates and left them to the counter.

“I didn’t tell you what’s for dessert, did I?” The man simpered.

“Ooo! Dessert at breakfast?” Viktor immediately perked up.

“Mmhmm. But the catch is, you have to guess what it is.”

“Alright. You have to give me hints, though,” Viktor nodded excitedly.

Yuuri’s smile stretched as far as it could possibly go now. “It’s very sweet.”

“Oh! Is it cake? Or maybe cupcakes, or banana bread….Banana bread seems pretty breakfast-like, righ-”

Unfortunately, Viktor never finished his sentence, because his lips were a little too occupied with something else. Yuuri kept their mouths locked for a long while, their bodies falling into each other.

Viktor beamed at his boyfriend as they pulled away. “Thanks for the meal.” Yuuri pushed his arm playfully, smile wider each second he fell more and more in love with the man he was with.

* * *

“ _Phichit Chulanont has skated wonderfully in this free program today, and surely we can expect great things from the young skater as he continues…”_

“Oh, that’s right! I never paid your coaching fee,” Yuuri shifted under Viktor’s arm draped around his shoulders. The moment he understood what he had just said, he covered his mouth and prayed to god Viktor hadn’t heard it. _He usually kind of spaces out when we watch skating, right?_

“Ah, actually, there is a way you can pay me!” Viktor’s eyes gleamed. Any hope that Yuuri had held completely left him. Those eyes always meant he had an idea, and they usually weren’t so good (at least for Yuuri).

But maybe there was one more chance for him. Yuuri went off into a frenzy. “You know my family doesn’t have much money, right? And since we’re living together now, we practically share all our money, anyway, so it shouldn’t matter! Isn’t all of the happiness payment enou-”

“Marry me.”

There was a long moment of silence after those two words. Viktor’s arm slowly slid from Yuuri’s shoulders, returning to his side. Yuuri’s eyes shot open, lips parting as he inhaled the moment’s magnitude. Viktor’s eyes didn’t waver. They stared into his partner’s with determination, their boundless blue revealing whatever passion hadn’t come across in his actions so far, and he would not budge.

“Ah,” The Russian man’s voice broke the crisp silence with its earthy tone. “we don’t have to do it right away. We’re going to be together forever anyway, but I just figured this was the next step, so if you want to wait a couple more years it doesn’t really-”

“Yes. Are you kidding me? YES!”

Yuuri fell into his arms with a spring, tears streaming down his cheeks. Warm drops fell onto the back of Viktor’s shirt in a craze of emotion. Their bodies wrapped around each other in a labyrinth of desire, hearts tight with ardor and their intertwined beating. Viktor let himself go, overwhelmed with happiness and crying his overflowing love for Yuuri. Their mouths, wet with salty tears, tumbled on top of one another, careless and pressed all over each other with passion.

Mumbling endless ‘yes’s into Viktor’s lips, Yuuri poured himself out to the man he had so desperately clung to for years he couldn’t even count.

In that moment, it was clear that Viktor wasn’t his idol, nor his rival. Viktor was the most precious person in the world, and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

“Yuuri, let’s get going! Leo says they’re all waiting to meet us at the airport!” His sweet, familiar voice called from outside.

“Just a second!” Yuuri called back, grabbing his bags and rushing to the door.

He took one last look. One last glance at the place they had learned to call home, the pictures, worn and without frames, pinned and sticky-tacked to the walls. The blankets, piled messily on a loveseat that never lacked warmth. The medals, hanging by nails in neat rows along the hallways, shouting to passersby that the two people who lived here were so much more than their skating. The bed, sunlight cast onto its messily thrown sheets where lovers lay. The kitchen, cabinets full of spices never used and counters stained with liquids they could never figure out how to remove. The bathroom, its sink ornamented with pairs of two. He took in all of these things, these little things that made this place theirs, and his heart filled with fondness.

He saluted with one last smile, and let the door shut behind him.

Even if their hearts took them everywhere but here, belonging only to each other, it was this place that Viktor and Yuuri would always be able to call home. It would be engraved there, on their once-empty plaque, for as long as their lives were no longer spent alone.

_Viktor + Yuuri_

_Apartment 23_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I sincerely hope this little cheese brought you some enjoyment. Please leave comments, kudos, bookmarks, anything! Even if you didn't like it, please tell me why! As always, I appreciate everyone who reads my work and love to hear from them.
> 
> 27/11/16: 108 kudos. Wow. Thank you all so much for your support and feedback. Truly, without you, my writing would not be what it is today. Lots of love to each and every one of you!! <333


End file.
